The present invention relates to a shield shell unit including a shield shell attached to an end portion of a shield member for covering a wire, and an attached portion attached with the shield shell.
A various electronic apparatus is mounted on a moving body such as an automobile. The automobile is wired with a wire harness for transmitting power, a control signal or the like to the electronic apparatus. The wire harness includes a plurality of wires and a connector attached to the wire.
Although there is a case in which a three-phase alternating current motor is used as a motor for running for the above-described automobile, for example, running in an electric automobile, a hybrid vehicle, or a fuel cell vehicle, a power at a high voltage is supplied to the motor for running of this kind, and therefore, there poses a problem that an electric noise is leaked from a wire or a terminal metal piece of a connector for supplying a power or the like to the motor to outside, the electric noise flows from the wire or the terminal metal piece to other wire or other terminal metal piece.
A technology for resolving the problem, a structure of fixing a shield wire as shown by, for example, Patent Reference 1 is known. The structure of fixing a shield wire includes a shield member (braided conductor) for covering a wire, a shield shell having a ring-like member, a ring in a shape of an elliptical pillar attached with the shield member and a flange portion provided at an outer edge of the ring, and a strap. The ring-like member is arranged on an inner side of an end portion of the shield member, and the shield member is attached to an inner portion thereof by folding back a front end of the shield member. Further, the shield member is fixed to the shield shell by covering an end portion of the shield member attached with the ring-like member on the ring of the shield shell, arranging the strap on an outer side of the end portion and calking the strap.
FIG. 10 shows a structure 101 for attaching a shield shell of a related art. A shield shell 103 fixed with a shield member as described above is attached to an attached portion 105 arranged in a vertical direction (a strap or a shield member is omitted in FIG. 10). The shield shell 103 is attached to the attached portion 105 by arranging a flange portion 136 on the attached portion 105, communicating four holes 137, 155 respectively provided at the flange portion 136 and the attached portion 105 and screwing screws 106 respectively to the flange portion 136 and the attached portion 105 in a horizontal direction to screw-fasten.
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A-2005-339933
However, a screwing direction is in parallel with a direction of extending the shield member, and therefore, there poses a problem that a screwing operation is difficult to carry out by constituting a hindrance by the shield member, further, when the attached portion is arranged in the vertical direction as shown by FIG. 10, a lower side is difficult to be optically observed, and therefore, there is a case in which the screw is dropped in the screwing operation, and an operability is poor. Further, a number of screw-fastening portions is large, and therefore, a number of operation steps is large, the operation steps are complicated, a number of parts is large and cost is taken.